Home
by ellenlinnea
Summary: Castle comes home to find his wife under a pile of blankets, and their daughter seems to be the guilty one. Cute AU family fluff, one shot. My first one, but give it a shot.


**Home**

* * *

''Kate!'' He heard some noises from somewhere in the loft but couldn't figure out from where.

''Yeah, Rick?'' The answer came a little muzzled.

''Where are you? How can I not find you?'' Rick said with a chuckle. He kept searching. She's not in the kitchen. The bedroom? Nope. The study? No. Seriously, where is she?

''I uh… Um… I'm kind of stuck…'' Kate answered silently.

''Stuck? Where? How can you be stuck?'' Rick was pursing his lips to keep the laugh from bursting out. And of course, Kate could hear that so she rolled her eyes and answered him with a slightly annoyed voice, ''Well, Ricky. Why don't you come upstairs and follow the trail, huh?''

Trail? Upstairs? Ricky? What was she talking about? Spite all the confusion he walked towards the stairs. It was a trail all right and it led to the door at the very far end of the corridor. Having a sense of where she could be now he walked to the room and carefully opened the door.

He found her. Well, her feet. The rest of her body was covered with blankets and pillows and beside the pile of… whatever you call it, stood the tiny human staring between him and the pile also known as Kate. A long and yet thin body with shoulder long tangled brown hair and oh so big and blue eyes, grinning from ear to ear. A smile tugged on Rick's lips. ''Vera Katherine Castle, what did you do?''

''Momma's hidin.'' The little girl answered, still a big grin on her face.

Rick chuckled, ''Yes, baby girl. I can see that.'' He said as he leaned down and picked her up and blew a raspberry on her cheek. The girl squealed and giggled before settling down in her daddys arms again.

''Well, daddy, are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to help your wife up?'' A voice from under the pile said. Rick just stood there with his baby girl in his arms and let out a light laugh. ''Did you hear that, baby girl? The pile just talked!''

That earned another giggle and a hug from the little girl.

''Castle, come on. Help me up.'' Kate said as she tried to move all the pillows and blankets. Castle set down the little girl and gave his wife a hand. Pulled her up and tugged a little harder so she fell right into his arms. ''Hey Beautiful.''

Kate sighed and hugged her husband a little harder, ''Hey Handsome. Missed you today.''

Rick pulled away a bit so he could se her face and her beautiful eyes. ''I missed you too, have a good day?''

She just looked up at him, answered with a hum before she raised on her toes and connected her lips with his in what started as a sweet kiss but quickly changed into hot and eager as Kate traced her tongue over his lips, asking for entrance. Rick gladly opened and their tongues met in a frantic yet familiar way. A small moan left Kate's throat and then a tiny body crashed into her legs and they broke apart a little breathless and turned their eyes to their daughter.

''Momma, momma! Uppie, huggie!'' The little girl said with her hands up in the air and Kate chuckled a little and picked her up.

Rick drew his arms around his girls and pulled them into his embrace, kissing his little girl's chubby cheek and then the crown of his wife's head. Kate smiled as their daughter reached up to put her hands on Rick's cheeks, pulled him down and smacked a loud kiss on his mouth. ''Thank you baby girl, I needed that'' Rick said with a loving, adoring smile on his face.

Vera just smiled that gorgeous smile, just like her mothers, and put her head down on Kate's shoulder and yawned.

''Oh, I think someone is tired.'' Kate said as she watched her daughter rub her eyes. Vera didn't even react or work against it so Kate put her down in her bed and picked up the blanket and pillow from the floor.

They tucked their daughter in and gave her a kiss each and watched as her eyes grew heavier and heavier.

''We love you baby.'' Rick said and touched his daughter's cheek and then she was gone. Sound asleep in less than five minutes. Wow, must be some kind of record. ''Told you she sleeps like me.'' Rick said with a smile on his lips as he turned to his wife.

''Yeah, well. No doubt about that. Come on, lets go downstairs I want to cuddle with my husband.'' Kate replied and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

As fast as they got downstairs and reached the couch they both fell down on it with a sigh and closed their eyes. Long day. Rick reached for his wife with his arm and tucked her close and she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed the underside of his jaw. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around her and let out another sigh.

''I love you Rick'' Kate said as her eyes drooped. Rick kissed her forehead and replied ''I love you, too, Kate.'' And then he let sleep take over right there on the couch with the mother of his child, the love of his life.

* * *

**I've never done this before, so please be kind! haha, anyway my friend told me to share it with you guys so here it is. Hope it was okay.  
Feel free to tell me what you think.**

Always, Ellen. 


End file.
